Shoot McMahon
Shoot McMahon is a UMA Hunter. Relationships *Morel Mackernasey (master) *Knuckle Bine (partner) Powers and Abilities Powers Shoot is a Manipulator who specializes in manipulating a conjured, floating cage and three Nen hands that he uses to deal fast blows, exploiting his foe's blind spots or weak points created by his "Hotel Rafflesia". He is also capable of turning small objects, like a token or cell phone, into two-dimensional imprints on his right hand. Shoot is also skilled in Zetsu, as he had been stalking Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck for almost one month without them noticing his presence. He himself stated there is a prerequisite to be a UMA Hunter. He also appears to be proficient at Shu, as he is capable of infusing his floating hands with aura. During the attack of the Chimera Ants, following an intuition, Shoot covered his right eye, whiich, together with the excitement of feeling cornered, increased his strength. Imprint conversion: Shoot has the ability to turn pocket-sized three-dimensional objects into imprints on the palm of his hand, as well as return them to their normal state without damage. It appears Shoot can maintain the effect for at least several days. Disembodied hands: Shoot can conjure three disembodied hands which he then controls with Manipulation. He can coat them with aura and utilize them as projectiles capable of surrounding and pummeling the target, but also as diversions to close in on the opponent to activate "Hotel Rafflesia". Shoot has a great deal of control over the hands, which he can position so as to exploit the blind spots created by "Hotel Rafflesia". The aura around a single hand allows it to pack enough power to hurt Killua, although not enough to significantly injure him, as well as to permit i tto come out of Killua's attacks, both physical and through his yo-yos, undamaged. During the fight against Menthuthuyoupi, Shoot was able to control the hands with such accuracy, speed, and power that they were able to fend off the Royal Guard's tentacles. He was also able to stand atop one in order to fly at great speed, which he regarded as his special technique. Despite Shoot almost always conjuring the hands together with "Hotel Rafflesia's" cage, the two abilities appear to be distinct from one another. Hotel Rafflesia: Shoot starts the ability by conjuring a birdcage. Through physical contact, he can rob a target of specific body parts, corresponding to the area of impact, shrinking them and sealing them off in the cage. He can put a whole person inside the cage. The affected body part is replaced by a dark mist. Although the opponent feels no pain and is not actually wounded, Shoot's ability can throw their mind into disarray. Furthermore, by targeting the eyes, Shoot can create blind spots to exploit in successive attacks. To deactivate the ability, Shoot opens the door, allowing the trapped target to walk out, after which they return to their normal size. Since he does not like hurting others, Shoot created this ability so that it could and had to be used only when he really had to hurt someone, so he would have no qualms about it. Abilities Hunter license: Shoot has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to confront enemies much stronger than him like Menthuthuyoupi, although suffering near-fatal wounds. His fighting style is a mixture of martial arts and Nen and does not seem to be hindered by him missing one arm. He is also good as choosing the most suited strategy based on his opponent's equipment, raw strength, and specific abilities. Balance: He has a good sense of balance, as seen when he effortlessly rode one of his floating hands with it moving at a very high speed and changing direction continuously, all the while standing on only one leg. Proficient hand-to-hand combat: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Shoot is adept at close-quarters combat, as showcased in his fight against Killua Zoldyck, although he hit with his own body - using a palm strike - only once, while his hook was avoided at the last second. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Shoot can both attack and defend quickly, as displayed in his fight against Killua, where he heard the cracking of electricity and escaped before the assassin could launch his technique. His floating hands can move very swiftly, enough for him to dodge most of Menthuthuyoupi's six sharp tentacles for a prolonged period of time while riding on one. Enhanced stamina: Shoot was able to fight Menthuthuyoupi despite his severe injuries and blood loss. Immense endurance: Shoot fought with Menthuthuyoupi despite suffering wounds on his body and never let on that he was suffering, nor did he faint until some minutes after their confrontation ended. Weaknesses Shoot's left arm has been severed. Confidence: Shoot has very low confidence in his abilities, which results in him often being regarded as a coward. Nevertheless, he is capable of unbreakable determination and adamant will, as he kept battling the Chimera Ant royal guard despite his injuries rapidly causing his death. Category:Hunters Category:Nen users